Journey Home
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: AU It's one thing to be trapped amongst the enemy, but when you fall from the holy order, you must find another means of redeeming grace. Part 2: The Captured
1. The Beginning: The Circus in Town

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races for their abilities. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good. **

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_,_** Flashback**_, _"Whispering",_"REALLY LOUD YELLING!"

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

The Beginning: The Circus In Town

oOoOoOo

_**Screams.**_

_**Smoke. **_

_**Flames.**_

_**Ashes.**_

_**Nothing but chaos, discord, and death surrounded him once more. His silver eyes were wide and his small, child-like body shaking as he looked at the burning house before him. His father, his mother and sister… why hadn't they come out? They… they couldn't be trapped, could they?**_

_**The house started to collapsed and the horror sunk in. **_

"_**MOM! DAD! MIKI!" he cried and ran forward towards the burning wreckage, but a hand grabbed his arm, "Aki! Don't! It's too late!"**_

"_**NO! It's not too late! I can still save them! Let me go!"**_

"_**Aki! Stop! We need to go, before they come back!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"AKI! GOD DAMMIT!"

A pillow smashed into his face and he rolled out of bed as he struggled to throw it off. Akihiko Sanada hit the ground painfully, his sheets landing over him in a heap. He grumbled against the flooring and looked up, spotting his long-time, childhood friend Shinjiro standing over him, shaking his head, obviously annoyed, his sharp fangs flashing as he growled, "Dumb ass… we've been trying to wake you for the last 15 minutes… having that nightmare again?"

"Yeah," Akihiko replied dully, scratching his head, "And it's always the same… I have the feeling there's more to it, but you and Ken keep waking me up before I can find out."

"Not my fault you keep kicking off the sheets…" Shinjiro scoffed, "Get dressed. Its breakfast time…"

The sullen teen walked out, leaving his friend behind in his tangled mess.

Most would think that, at seventeen, Akihiko would be ready to move on and leave his new hometown, Tatsumi, behind. As a natural born fighter, he had muscles in all the right places; lean and well-toned… he could easily get by if he joined the military but he preferred living here until something came calling. Unfortunately, someone did, but not the way he hoped.

"AKIHIKO SANADA! GET YOU BEHIND DOWN HERE!"

"A-Ah! Hold on Aunt Yuki!" he exclaimed, tossing the sheets off himself and grabbing his clothes before rushing into the bathroom to change in peace.

oOoOoOo

"Honestly… that boy…" Aunt Yuki muttered, looking at her nephew as he sat quietly at the table next to Shinjiro, drinking his coffee. Ken tilted his head, "He had a hard time getting to bed last night, that's all Yuki…"

"Ken, please, I'm your Aunt so please call me as such …" Yuki lectured, waving her spoon at the young boy as she took a seat at the table. Ken simply rolled his eyes. So didn't call Yuki his 'Aunt' and add 'san' to the end of everyone's name, it was just how he was raised… his mother had taught him such before she died years ago and now, here he was, short with untidy brown hair and hazel eyes, drinking coffee. He looked into the mug for a moment before downing the remainder.

His Aunt was sick of the business though. Aunt Yuki was a kind woman and caretaker of Ken after his mother's passing. She had adopted Akihiko and Shinjiro after finding them wandering around without food or water in the middle of the nearby forest. Really, the two were lucky it was her than that Syndicate they had been hearing so much about lately.

At the sound of quick footsteps, Yuki looked and saw Akihiko barreled down the stairs at that second, fully dressed and grabbed the last empty seat. She hit Akihiko over the head with the spoon, earning a small 'ow'.

"Akihiko! How in the world are you going to get a girl if you keep dressing in that horrible red vest?" Yuki asked, waving her spoon at the teen, "I swear, you have better clothes, but you insist on that red vest… I'm just going to have to hide that thing one day…"

Akihiko just scratched his head and chuckled, "They don't seem to care what I wear Aunt Yuki… In fact, I wish this vest did scare girls… I mean…"

"He means they won't leave him alone," Ken said, taking a bite of his pancakes, "Same with Aragaki-san, but he glares at them after a while."

"Ken!"

"You brat... keep your mouth shut…"

Yuki smacked Shinjiro and Akihiko in the head this time, "Watch it you two…"

"Yes ma'am…" they muttered. Yuki smiled, sitting back in her chair. She suddenly drew out a small piece of paper, "Well, now that we're here and eating breakfast, it's time to talk about today's schedule."

"Shopping…" Shinjiro instantly said, raising a hand and chewing on his bacon. Akihiko opened his mouth to protest, but Yuki batted him in the head once more.

"Thank you Shinjiro dear…" Yuki said, smiling and handing the paper to Shinjiro, but then frowned, "Hats off at the table…"

"… dammit…" Shinjiro muttered and pulled his black beanie off. His unruly, dark brown hair covered his dark eyes and two curved horns appeared faintly under the mess. He looked over at Yuki, who smiled with approval, "We're all family here… and you're in the house, everyone in here knows… oh, that reminds me… While Shinjiro is shopping, Akihiko, you're taking Ken to that circus that came in a few days ago."

"But Yuki… I don't want…."

"AUNT Yuki…"

"… But Aunt Yuki, I don't want to go to the circus," Ken retorted, huffing, "The circus is for little kids."

"AND you ARE a little kid, twelve to be exact," Yuki said, shaking a finger at Ken, "You don't have any friends. In fact, you go out and criticize the world, AND you just hang out with these two! You need people your age!"

"… Shit…" Ken muttered. Yuki looked furious, her face turning scarlet, "What did you say, young man?!"

"N-nothing…" Ken stammered.

"First you hang out with them… and now you talk like them…" the woman sighed, shaking her hand and standing up. Her eyes sharpened into a glare, "You're still going to the circus and that's final! … Now, finish your breakfast and get going…"

oOoOoOo

It was a warm, spring day in the small town of Tatsumi, not a cloud in the clear, cerulean sky and the sun beat down upon the residents, its heat cooled by the occasional gust blowing through. The walk had been long since the house was on the outskirts of Tatsumi, but neither Akihiko nor Ken minded. They were use to the distance now. However, when they finally got in line, Akihiko couldn't believe that it would be this long… or so full of guys… It seemed a bit creepy…

"Sanada-san… is this circus an all female troupe?" Ken asked, noticing all the male figures waiting in line. Akihiko shook his head, "I think I saw the ringmaster the other day putting up poster at the town's bulletin board… he was a guy... a really old guy…"

"Ah…" Ken replied, looking up and down the line again before the ticket booth. After a few minutes, he spotted a couple, some little kids, a woman wearing a cloak… eh, that seemed strange for this kind of weather, but he shrugged it aside and faced forward just as the line moved again. Akihiko sighed, facing the booth, "Two tickets…"

"First time coming?" the booth master asked, smiling. Akihiko nodded after glancing around with a raised eyebrow. Did this guy ask everyone in line that question? The booth master just smiled, "I guess you don't know then. This circus is quite famous for their performances and exotic creatures… In fact… a young man like yourself might enjoy it and afterwards, the ringmaster would definitely like to have a word with you…"

Akihiko grabbed the tickets and backed up, freaked out even more and ushered Ken to move forward. Ken just laughed at the teen's distress as they moved forward into the enormous circus tent. A few performers were wondering around, some practicing, others, walking out of a back entrance. Ken looked unimpressed and very unamused, "Sanada-san… can't we leave and help Aragaki-san with shopping?"

"And then have Aunt Yuki find out we didn't come here?" Akihiko asked, alarmed, "She'll try setting me on a blind date again… and we all know how the last one went…"

Ken snickered, "I remember that one… definitely. Aragaki-san isn't going to let you live it down."

"Dammit, don't remind me…" Akihiko groaned, walking towards the stands. He didn't need to hear the story of how the girl had scared him half to death and he had 'accidentally' lost her in the forest. It wasn't his fault she had been so persistent…

_Rattle…_

"_You sure you want this troublemaker?"_

_'Hushed whispers?'_ Akihiko thought, pausing in his step, _'It doesn't seem necessary at a circus…'_

"_I'm sure and shouldn't you be glad she'll be off your hands soon… I'll be back in a week and she better be ready then…"_

"_Well, in two days when I find the right one… yes, she should be ready."_

"_Hmm… you better be telling the truth… or else he will not be pleased."_

_Rattle…_

"_Stop moving girl! I assure you! In a week, you can collect her and everything else!"_

"… _Good…"_

"Sanada-san… what are you doing?"

Akihiko jumped and pulled Ken aside, covering his mouth, "Shh…!"

They remained quiet; unaware they had left the crowd now filling the audience stands and hid, watching as an old man with a top hat walked past with a tall, cloaked figure. As soon as they were gone from sight and sound, Akihiko let out a sigh of relief. Ken wriggled out of his grasp, "Sanada-san, what was that about?"

The silver-haired teen didn't answer, looking around quickly before walking towards the origin of the sound. He frowned, his eyes falling upon a covered cage that was barely big enough for a tiger. Ken blinked, "Sanada-san… it's just one of the performing animals… I don't think…"

The young boy stopped talking, looking at the cage now with Akihiko.

Chains rattled, the sound slightly muffled by the cloth covering it. Ken and Akihiko were frozen; watching as the fabric rose and fell as though something was trying to reach passed it and the bars. The risen fabric rolled as whatever moved, reaching for the ground. Their eyes widened instantly as smooth, pale fingers touched the ground, feeling the surface. The figure obscured by the cloth was unaware of where they were, unable to see beyond the dark confides of the cage and only able to feel earth under their fingertips, shackles keeping them from reaching any further.

"Hey! What are you kids doing back here?!" a voice boomed, enraged. The fingers disappeared as Akihiko and Ken turned around, coming face to face with the old man. His eyes were leering at them with discontent, his face contorted in fury as he straightened his hat, "Get to your seats! You mustn't spy on the acts!"

"S-Sorry, my brother just started to wander off. He's never been to a circus and he doesn't understand some areas are off limits," Akihiko made up quickly. He was aware that Ken was boring holes into him, but it didn't matter. The old man's attention shifted to Ken. He snorted, "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, little boy. You can't come backstage without permission."

"… I'm sorry ringmaster-san," Ken said through gritted teeth, "I should've listened to my older brother when he tried to stop me…"

"…Hmph…" the Ringmaster straightened his cap again, "Indeed. Now, run along and get to your seats. We're about to start."

"Right!" Akihiko said, ushering Ken away, "Sorry again!"

"_I'm getting you for this later Sanada-san."_

"_I know, just keep moving…"_

oOoOoOo

Me: 2000 words…. Gah! (_flops back_) And the next chapters are to have 2000 also or more…

Picup: Good luck…

Me: (_sighs_) Oh well... Big thanks to my betaers and just so some people know, the more the merrier!


	2. The Beginning: The Crimson Mermaid

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_,_**Flashback**_, _"Whispering",_"REALLY LOUD YELLING!" (There will be a considerable difference for getting louder and already loud.)

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: The Beginning: The Crimson Mermaid

oOoOoOo

It was a battle to remain awake as Akihiko and Ken sat in the audience, watching act after act. Ken would occasionally comment on some of the acts, mostly with 'You see that every day here' or bantering on about the terrible conditions the animals probably suffered with the troupe. Akihiko, on the other hand, was watching the audience. Though he couldn't see them as well because of the lights being dimmed, he could make out what they were doing which was napping. He felt his eyes shut for a brief moment until he heard that noise again.

The rattling and clink of chains as they fell against the ground.

It was odd though. Out of all the noises and shouting from the acts, he could hear that clearly and more prominent than anything else.

He blinked and looked back at the stage, raising a brow at the sight of a spherical tank, brimming with water. When did that get there?

"Great, a high dive act…" Ken muttered, leaning back in his seat, "You'd think they would try for that ridiculous 'diver in a cup' thing…"

Akihiko chuckled and just looked back as the ringmaster stepped into the spotlight.

"Wasn't that a sight to behold! Of course… our final act is beyond anything you have seen!" he called to the crowd. Suddenly, the whole crowd had snapped to attention. Akihiko and Ken looked around, startled by the sudden attentiveness. They had all been napping just a second ago. The ringmaster just smirked as he continued.

"Our final act is a rare and exotic beauty from the far sea! She has been with us for many years and this will be her final performance! She'll be the first and last magi you probably see in your life! I must warn you not to look directly into her eyes as she is known to drown unsuspecting people! She is our Crimson Princess!"

The crowd was already cheering as the spotlight went out, Akihiko and Ken not amongst them, confused as to why the lights were all out. Akihiko couldn't hear a thing, the jeering and whistling was too loud. It was when the spotlight came back on did it become quiet again.

Immediately, Akihiko covered Ken's eyes for in the spotlight, standing on the high dive, was a young woman, barely clothed. She was quite aware of her state and trying not to focus on the crowd, ashamed. Her red hair was long, reaching to her mid-back and wavy while her eyes were a deep, alluring auburn, high in contrast with her flawless cream skin.Akihiko swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"So… she's a magi?" Ken asked, making Akihiko jump. The young boy must've slipped out of his grasp while he was distracted. Akihiko could only nod slowly as he looked back, watching as the woman approached the edge of the diving tower. She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The crowd was silent, Ken and Akihiko waiting, holding their breath, they eyes wide as she suddenly jumped. She dove into the water with barely a splash, touching the bottom before facing the crowd again.

They watched as she inhale and the light faded out again.

She was nothing more than a silhouette before a soft blue light. It allowed the audience to watch the amazing spectacle happening at that moment though. She was changing, her legs seeming to bind together into a long, flashy finned tail and at her waist sharp tips emerged, forming into fins. Her long hair fanned behind her like a veil. The spotlight returned, reflecting off ruby red scales and her pale scarlet fin as she swam around in the small, confined sphere.

The crowd clapped and 'awed' at the sight as she paused her tail flicking irritably as she rested, closing her eyes again. Ken was, for the first time that afternoon, silent. Akihiko watched, his temper flaring as the ringmaster approached the tank and tapped it to get the woman's attention. Visibly, she flinched as the tapping was magnified in the water, and looked at him, frowning. The aging ringmaster hissed something under his breath at her. She sighed and looked back at the crowd. The auburn seemed enchanting now and many wolf whistles were heard from the male packed crowd.

Ken and Akihiko saw more beyond the hypnotizing look however.

Could it be?

"Sanada-san…" Ken whispered, sitting next to the frowning teen, "She's… an enslaved mermaid magi. Her eyes…"

"Yeah," Akihiko replied quietly. It had been this young woman before them chained and hidden away in that small cage. She had been the subject of whatever the ringmaster and the cloaked figure had been discussing. How come it seemed like they were the only two to notice the forlorn gaze hidden within the enchantment?

oOoOoOo

Lights flooded the tent now as the circus had ended, yet few people left the moment the show was over. The ringmaster had allowed the audience to come forward and see the young magi up close. Now Akihiko understood why so many guys had been so intent on coming to the circus. He rolled his eyes, whispering to Ken, "How many times have those punks been here anyway?"

"Probably more than five at best," Ken replied quietly, watching as the kids laughed, tapping on the glass to see the mermaid flinch. Their mother ushered them away after a moment, a frown etched on her face.

Akihiko and Ken approached the water tank now, looking at the mermaid. She had been on the other side, not even bothering to look at the people they approached, but the moment they came forward, she turned. It was that same enchanting auburn, hiding away her true emotions. Ken frowned and approached the glass, placing his hands lightly on the tank. She looked around quickly, her eyes falling on the ringmaster for a moment, noticing that he was off to the side, talking to a few young men about something.

Akihiko frowned as he looked over at them as well. He only caught snippets of their conversation, but he didn't dare and try to dwell more into it. Their snickering voices and muted whispers made his stomach churn with disgust, especially as they made a few glances at the young woman. He turned…

… and immediately leapt back, his cheeks scarlet.

The magi was before them, her pale hands pressed against the glass, and her eyes gazing upon them. She seemed interested about something, but what, neither of them could possibly know. Ken smiled at her and said, "Hello!"

She turned her head, confused for a moment, but then pointed at her finned ears, shaking her head. Ken tapped his chin, "Hmm.. Ah!"

Akihiko watched as Ken breathed against the glass, making a canvas and then wrote backwards 'Hello!'.

The silver-haired teen looked up to see what the magi would do.

Her eyes widened, surprised, but then her gaze softened as she smiled. His cheeks flared and he took a small step back, looking away, only to see the jubilant ringmaster approaching him. The people he had been talking to had walked away while they weren't paying attention.

"Well young man, did you enjoy the show?" the old master asked, beaming at Akihiko, who just took another step back, "U-uhm… I suppose…"

"I see you and your young friend are interested in the Crimson Mermaid," the master chortled. Akihiko blinked, "Well…"

"Yes, everywhere we've been, people have been asking how we came upon her," the ringmaster cut in, "Well, it was about 10 years ago. We came across her in a fairly large human town in hiding and she begged to join us so she could leave. Of course, we welcomed her with open arms."

Ken frowned and looked at the mermaid. She had probably recognized the way the ringmaster's lips moved as she was shaking her head, glaring daggers at the old man. The young boy didn't miss the sharp flash in the ringmaster's eyes as he noticed the glare.

"Hm… well, could you come back in two night's time young man? I have an interesting proposition for you that you will surely enjoy," the ringmaster said, his voice dripping with some, unknown, underlying tone. Akihiko frowned, noticing in the corner of his eye how the magi reacted. She was staring at him, her eyes begging for freedom. He noticed Ken was looking up at him, his eyes wide at the silence. Akihiko was actually contemplating the proposal.

"… I'll think about it," Akihiko said after a moment. Ken frowned and looked at the ground with the ringmaster grinned broadly, "Well, just remember! I look forward to seeing you then."

The ringmaster walked away, whistling while Akihiko turned back to Ken and the magi.

"Sanada-san!" Ken exclaimed, "What are you doing? Do you even have the faintest idea what he might be planning!? He was lying about that whole story and you know it!"

"I know Ken, but there's not much we can do," Akihiko sighed, looking at the magi. She looked downcast, sinking to the bottom of the tank. A thought came to mind as he remembered something, "I thought they could use magic?"

"Sanada-san, you should know," Ken replied, frowning, "There are seals to keep them from using magic. The ringmaster must have them everywhere in here to keep her from escaping… maybe even on that bracelet on her arm."

Akihiko blinked and looked back at the mermaid. Indeed, there was a dark metallic bracelet stuck fast on her wrist. He didn't notice it earlier, but it was no surprise. He wasn't use to seeing a person so underdressed, more importantly, a woman.

"Let's go home and tell Shinji. He might be able to figure out what the ringmaster is planning anyway… and why the hell he's basically rounding up every guy in town," Akihiko said, pulling his eyes away from the tank. Ken hesitated and looked back at the crimson-scaled mermaid. She blinked slowly and watched Ken as he made a fog canvas against the glass again and wrote backwards 'We'll be back. Don't worry'.

The two turned and walked away.

When they were out of earshot, the ringmaster reappeared, his teeth gritted, "Leering at me while I try to get customers? You annoying bitch…"

He snapped his fingers.

Instantly, several of the earlier performers appeared. The strongman lifted the tank at the base and poured the water out along with the magi. She gasped for air from the sudden change and shut her eyes. The scales disappeared and the tail parted, becoming smooth skin. In her momentary pause, the performers quickly swarmed and shackled her. The ringmaster grabbed his chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I don't see what that damn Syndicate wants you for, but as long as I don't have to deal with your damn attitude anymore, I don't care," his grumbled. She leered at him before spitting in his face, making him flinch. He wiped his face with a handkerchief, disgusted, "Yes… I'll just find some way to replace you, or maybe that group has an opening. Get her out of my sight! No food for the rest of the week! We can't her fighting back…"

"Right sir," the trapeze performer chuckled. He was assisted by several others, trying to take the woman away.

"No! Let me go!" she cried, struggling against the performers as they dragged her away. The ringmaster rounded on her, furious, "I OWN YOU AND CAN DO AS I PLEASE!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Don't worry. You'll see what happens next soon.


	3. The Beginning: The Ringmaster’s Plot

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Distant Talking"_

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: The Beginning: The Ringmaster's Plot

oOoOoOo

"We're home!" Ken called as he opened the door, taking off his shoes and placing them by the door. Shinjiro appeared in the conjoining doorway as Akihiko walked into the house, kicking off his own shoes, but then, the demon's attention turned to Ken as he walked around, looking in each room for someone.

"Aunt Yuki stepped out for a while if that's who you're looking for," Shinjiro said, causing Ken to jump. The young boy nodded, his face serious, "That's alright. We need to talk anyway without Yuki."

"… Fine, but let's discuss whatever is on your mind in the kitchen," Shinjiro grumbled, turning away. Ken followed closely behind the demon teen, entering the brightly lit, crème-colored kitchen. A pot sat on the oven, steam floating out in a hazy cloud until Shinjiro picked up spoon resting on a small plate and stirred the contents. He placed the lid on the pot and turned, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing, "Oh yeah… Aunt Yuki wanted me to ask how the circus was…"

"Eh, I was listening to Ken's commentary," Akihiko admitted, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Shinjiro smirked, "Figures. By the way, is the ringmaster for that show old?"

"How old you talking?" Akihiko asked.

Shinjiro shrugged, "I think about late 40's, early 50's most likely because someone like that came up to me at the grocery store. He wanted me to meet him at the circus two nights from now; said he had an 'interesting proposition'."

"Yep, that's the guy," Akihiko said, snapping his fingers. Shinjiro chuckled, "He's a creepy, old bastard."

"Can we stop talking about how the ringmaster is a freak for a second?" Ken asked, cutting into the older teens' conversation. His face was still sullen as he looked at the two, saying, "Aragaki-san, the circus had a magi in one of their performances."

"A magi? Heh, yeah right," Shinjiro growled, "Magis are in hiding. There's no way some fucking circus is just going to come across one and have it in their show."

"That's the thing," Ken said, "She's not there on her own will. She was captured, Aragaki-san."

"… Aki, do you really believe this?"

"Hey, I was there Shinji and I don't deny it. There was a magi there."

Shinjiro blinked, his dark eyes hiding his surprise, but he quickly collected himself, "Tell me more about this magi…"

"Alright… let's see," Ken looked over at Akihiko for a split second, "She's a water magi, a mermaid to be exact with red hair, eyes and scales. They made her transform right before us."

"Tch, that's abuse," Shinjiro grumbled, "It requires energy to transform like that and I'm guessing whatever tank they had for her wasn't that big either. They probably chain her up, cage her and throw some seals on after the show."

"That's hitting the nail on the head," Akihiko said, frowning, "We went behind stage before the performance. The cage isn't big enough for a tiger and they cover it with a blanket. After the performance, when we could see her up close, there was a bracelet on her wrist."

Shinjiro pondered with this new information while getting up to tend to the stew in the pot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, placing one into his mouth as he stirred the contents again. After lighting it, he drew a long puff, placing the lid back on the pot and sat down at the table, his eyes closed.

They snapped back open when a thought occurred to him, looking at Akihiko, "How old is this magi?"

Akihiko blinked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just answer the god damned question…"

"Ugh, I dunno…" Akihiko said, scratching his head awkwardly, "She looked about our age. Hell, she could've been older."

"… I get it," Shinjiro hissed, a puff of smoke escaping his lips, "Must've decided this town has the pick of the litter…"

"What are you talking about, Shinji?" Akihiko asked, raising an eyebrow. Shinjiro propped an elbow on the table, his dark eyes looking at the other two as he spoke, "Remember in history class when we went over the 'Great Shift'? Well, when humans took over, they not only came up with laws that effected magis and demons, they also came up with new laws for themselves. One of these laws was for women, not matter what they were. At 18, they're expected to be paired and wedded off immediately… well, the 'wedding' part only applies to humans anyway."

"… Wait… you don't mean the reason the ringmaster is rounding up every guy is just too…?!" Akihiko started, rising in his seat due to shock. Shinjiro just nodded, flicking his cigarette, "Breed her and give her to the highest bidder."

"We can't let that happen! It's not fair!" Ken exclaimed, "She's already treated bad enough, but just using her like that? It's despicable!"

"And she's already been sold," Akihiko said, remembering the woman in the cloak. Both Ken and Shinjiro looked up, blinking. The young boy's eyes widened, "Oh, that woman! Aragaki-san, Sanada-san! We have to save her!"

"You're on your own," Shinjiro grunted, getting back up to check dinner. Ken turned, alarmed, "W-What!? Why would you..!"

"Dammit, Ken, have you even thought this through? What are we going to do if we get her out?" Shinjiro chided, rounding on the small boy with his own glare, "For one thing, we wouldn't be able to stay here and as for the magi, she might be from the ocean for all we know and the closest coast is at least 3,000 miles from here."

"Aragaki-san, I know humans wouldn't help her, but you're a demon! And since when did you care about the rules?! I thought demons were willing to help magis?!" Ken exclaimed, taking a step towards Shinjiro, his hands balled into fists. Shinjiro bit his cigarette butt, causing it to fall to the ground. He stepped on it as he sneered down at Ken, "Have you forgotten brat? Demons and magis aren't exactly on the best terms. While we fight for our rights, those sniveling cowards went into hiding to keep following their own damn laws to protect humans! This magi can remain enslaved for all I care, it's what they deserve!"

"You… you... cold-hearted prick!" Ken yelled. He turned and bolted from the room, causing Akihiko to jump to his feet, yelling after him, but it was no use. The young boy raced out of the house, slamming the door. Sadly, Akihiko turned back to the demon, "Shinji…"

oOoOoOo

"Stay in here and be a good little mermaid. Maybe the ringmaster won't let you suffer tomorrow night," the acrobat laughed, slamming the door shut and locking it before she could even get up. Her auburn eyes burned holes into the door before she turned away and walked over to the window. It was one of the few occasions where she ever even had a room, but for once, she didn't want it. It would be her prison until that woman returned and worse, she was supposed to be pregnant with some guy's child.

Looking out the barred window, she gazed at the three-quarters moon, a frown etched on her face. Life was a mockery as far as she could remember; a nightmare in which she was eternally trapped within. There was never any kindness or caring, only hatred and scorn, abandonment and imprisonment for her being a magi.

Her hair was stirred, her face teased by a small nights' breeze as she continued to look up at the stars and moon above. With a sigh, she forced her gaze down to the ground beyond her reach, to the trees and houses in the distance.

She blinked at the sound of a twig snapping and looked up. She had to peer slightly to make out the dark silhouette sneaking through the campsite, passed the other caravans with the circus. Steadily, it was getting closer. In fact, it seemed to be coming towards her.

Her auburn eyes flashed, but she didn't move back, her curiosity having gotten the better of her. Who would sneak into the circus caravan in the middle of the night?

It wasn't until the figure was right before her window did she realize they were short… in fact, she recognized the person. It was the young boy from earlier today, the one who had been with the silver-haired man. He stopped before her window, quite aware that she was watching him.

"Hello!" he said quietly, smiling at her. She glanced around quickly before looking down at him again, "You shouldn't be here… if you get caught…"

"I don't care. If I get caught, they'll probably just send me home," he replied, though, he appeared upset. Quickly, he hid it and looked at her, "Besides, me and Sanada-san already promised to get you out. If Aragaki-san wasn't such an ass, we could probably get you out now, but we'll just have to try tomorrow night."

"No!" she exclaimed, but then quickly covered her mouth, looking back towards the door. She could hear the 'night guards' talking.

"_Hey! Did you hear something?"_

"_Ugh, it's just the fish. Go slap another seal on her and make her shut up."_

"You have to leave, quickly!" she hissed, but the boy didn't move. She looked back, her eyes widening at the sound of footsteps. She grasped the bars and looked down at him, "Look, I don't want you getting hurt. You must return home and please, don't come back. Tell your two friends to forget about any plans you made. To help me is like stealing property from the circus, you'll be arrested for it."

-BANG! BANG!-

"_Hey! Who are you talking to in there?!"_

"Run!" she yelled. Her eyes followed the boy as he sprinted out of sight.

Just in time too.

Her room door opened and she turned around, leering as one of the night guards, a clown, walked in, smirking, "Ok, who the hell are you talking to, fishy?"

She remained quietly in the corner, refusing to answer him. The clown just chuckled, "So, you don't want to answer me? Maybe I should tell the ringmaster that you've been talking to someone through your window. You know, he wouldn't be too happy about that."

"…I wasn't talking to anyone," she answered finally, gritting her teeth and looking away. He just chuckled again, "Why should I believe you, fishy? I heard you tell someone to run so don't play dumb with me. Oh Ringmaster-sama!"

Her eyes widened and she ran over to him as he backed out of the room. The door was closed and locked in front of her face, leaving her to claw at the door, "Don't tell the ringmaster!"

"But now you tried to escape! I have to tell him about that!" the clown jeered. She backed away, frightened as she retorted, "I didn't try to escape!"

Her yells hung in the air as the clown ran off to inform the Ringmaster of her false doing. She walked back to the farthest corner of the room and fell to her knees knowing that tomorrow night she was going to face severe punishment for her actions.

oOoOoOo

Me: The next chapter is being worked on. Who else is wondering what's up with tomorrow night? Heh…


	4. The Beginning: The Full Moon

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Distant Talking"_

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

The Beginning: The Full Moon

oOoOoOo

Shinjiro wasn't at all surprised when Ken refused to talk to him the next day. When the young boy had come back last night, Yuki had given him an earful, almost making herself hoarse from yelling at him. The demon sighed, looking around the table at everyone; breakfast was unusually quiet this morning and more grating as he felt Ken's eyes boring holes into his skull. Shinjiro stood up and grumbled, "I'm going out…"

"Ok, just be back before 8," Yuki said, "I can't have you out all night like Ken was."

"… Right," Shinjiro replied after a moment. He left the kitchen and moved quickly, departing from the house in moments. He immediately winced and pulled his beanie down more.

Iwatodai was annoyingly bright this morning and it irritated his sight. As a typical demon, his sight was sharper and more sensitive to light, enabling him to see in the dark, but at the time, he would do anything to get out of that house even if it meant becoming blind. Ken glaring at him across the table was just getting irritating and he didn't want to smack him across the head while Yuki was present.

Turning, Shinjiro began to walk towards town, not really paying attention to where he was going. He needed to smoke for a while, blow off some steam. He didn't need anyone to lecture him on good morals.

"Shinji!"

Damn, he should've walked faster.

Gritting his teeth, Shinjiro turned around to see Akihiko running up to him, catching up in a second, "I need to talk to you."

"Not interested," he replied and turned to keep walking, but Akihiko grabbed his shoulder, exclaiming, "Dammit! Listen to me for a second!"

It took a great deal of willpower to keep Shinjiro from punching Akihiko. Friend or not, Shinjiro definitely wasn't in any mood to talk, his dark brown eyes reflecting that as he looked at Akihiko. The other boy shook his head, "Geez, why the sour face now?"

"A midget was glaring at me during breakfast because I won't help some fucking magi, how would you feel?" he growled. Akihiko sighed, "You've been on Ken's bad side before, why is it annoying you now?"

"Because now he's going to do something stupid to try and help and somehow, I'm going to get in trouble," Shinjiro replied. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, lighting it in a moment. With an exhale of smoke, he grumbled, "Ok, what the hell do you want anyway? You didn't come after me just to find out what's wrong."

"Ken told me where he was last night…"

"He ran off to the circus," Shinjiro replied and Akihiko nodded, "He was talking to the magi. When he mentioned possibly helping her out tonight, she apparently freaked out. Unfortunately, that alerted the night watch so he ran. He thinks she might be in trouble."

"No kidding," Shinjiro said darkly, expelling some more smoke from his lips before he asked, "What's tonight? A full moon?"

"… Yeah, I think so…" Akihiko replied, though, he was unsure himself. Shinjiro looked up at the sky, wincing slightly. It was still bright, maybe approaching noon or maybe a little past that. To himself, he nodded, "Sunset is at around 7… alright. Tell the brat I have an idea, but we'll talk about it before bed tonight."

"Am I a messenger or something now?" Akihiko asked, frowning. Shinjiro smirked, "You're the one who came to tell me something; you might as well take a message back."

"Damn… fine," Akihiko sighed. He nodded to Shinjiro and, with a small glance around, Akihiko ran off towards home. Shinjiro finished his cigarette and took it out of his mouth, flicking it to the ground and stepping on it. Looking around, he joined the crowd of people now bustling about in the main square of Iwatodai. His dark eyes already spotted the looming form of the circus on the outskirts of town.

The crowd thinned as he approached and soon, nobody was around as he examined the entrance. It was barred and chained, a sign posted saying 'Closed' in large, legible handwriting, but his excellent hearing picked up the faintest movements inside. Whoever it was, they were moving around and it sounded as though they were dragging someone else, someone who was in pain.

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him before circling around the tent, trying to find a way in. This would be the only time he would sneak into something as pathetic as the circus. When he found a small flap he could enter, he glanced around again, checking to see if someone was watching him.

Nobody was present.

He disappeared.

oOoOoOo

They were gathered in the center of the arena, watching, waiting for the ringmaster to appear. The sun started to sink when he finally appeared, dragging her along with him. She was gasping for air, stumbling after him as he forced her to walk and finally turned, shoving her to the ground.

As expected, nobody had spotted Shinjiro as he crept onto the stadium seats to get a better view of what was going on. He watched as the ringmaster paced around the young woman, watching the magi with a sick grin as she continued to pant.

"So, you tried to escape… I wonder if we should even let her survive tonight…" the Ringmaster hissed. He stopped pacing before her eyes and she looked up, wheezing, "I didn't… try to escape."

"Don't lie to me!" the Ringmaster snapped, looking at her closely, "Ryu wouldn't lie about something so serious, would you?"

One of the clowns in the group of performers nodded, his own eyes leering down at the magi, but a cocky smirk wide on his horrid face, "Of course, Ringmaster-sama. I went to check on her last night after hearing a strange noise and then suddenly, she just came at me and tried to run out. I had to come and get you immediately."

"… how many times do I have to tell you, girl," the Ringmaster sighed, kneeling before her and holding her face so she looked back. He smiled, "You belong to me. I bought you ten years ago fair and square. I gave you shelter, food and a loving family while all you had to do was work for me. Now when I just want you to do one small favor after everything I've done and you try to flee? Well, that's not very nice, is it?"

"You can't make me… do this!" she exclaimed, clutching her throat. The ringmaster scoffed while the others laughed at the woman. Shinjiro's scowl deepened as the ringmaster started to pace again, watching with no sympathy as the magi began to writhe in pain, her lips parting in silent gasps as her hands moved to her waist. Shinjiro could make out six lines, three on each side, appeared just under her rib cage like gills and scales started to appear on her legs.

"All you have to do is tell me you'll obey my orders tomorrow night, that you'll conceive a child because really, that group needs one from what I've been told," the Ringmaster chortled, stepping back as her feet became a pale scarlet fin, "Only then will I tell Kenta to take you to your fish bowl."

"Go to hell…!" she hissed instead, her eyes flashing with fury. The Ringmaster waved his finger, shaking his head, "Oh, I wouldn't try any magic unless you want to speed up the process. Now, just say 'Ringmaster-sama, I will obey' and all this pain will end."

"Never," she growled, but her eyes widened and she recoiled, her tail thrashing violently. She was suffocating, yet the ringmaster didn't care. He just stood by with the others, his smirk broadening into a toothy grin as he chuckled, "You're just prolonging your suffering, you insolent fish."

Shinjiro was surprised as the magi refused to give in, preferring the pain over giving in to some old bastard, but she wouldn't be able to last long at this rate. Immediately, he saw the change as she lowered her head, fins starting to appear on her waist. She whispered it so quietly that he almost missed it. The Ringmaster chuckled and kneeled next to her, "Huh? What was that m'dear? Ringmaster-sama, I'll what?"

"Ringmaster-sama, I will obey," she whispered weakly, shuddering against the ground. The troupe laughed again and the ringmaster snapped his fingers at the strongman, "Kenta, take our fish out of water to her tank. We need her tomorrow alive and… mostly well. Oh, and don't forget to take a shower, I don't want you coming to dinner smelling like the coast at low tide."

"Heh, right sir!" Kenta replied and picked the magi up, tossing her over his shoulder. Shinjiro waited until they all departed to leave safely and make his way through town.

It took him a while to trek across town and back home, making it back way past his designated curfew, but he didn't care. He circled around and peered into his and Akihiko's room window. The silver haired teen was sitting in the room on his bed, reading a small book. Shinjiro tapped on the window with a claw, earning Akihiko's attention quickly. He rose to his feet, setting the book down and opened the window so Shinjiro could climb in.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Akihiko asked. Shinjiro snorted, "Whatever. So, where's Ken?"

The boy in question walked in at that moment, leering at Shinjiro, "So, tar lungs is home… you're lucky Yuki's been busy all day. She didn't notice you were still gone."

"Hey kid, shut up for a second," Shinjiro growled, but that just made Ken angry, his small hands balling into fists, "Don't tell me what to do! I only came here because Sanada-san said you have a plan. What's the plan for? Getting me to stay here so she can suffer?"

"Geez, kid, let me talk," Shinjiro sighed. Ken stopped talking, but he still glared at Shinjiro as he took a seat next to Akihiko on his bed, "Fine."

"… Alright, if we want to save her, one of us will have to go along with the ringmaster's plan," Shinjiro said. Both Akihiko and Ken looked confused for a moment, but then Ken gasped, "Wait, you're going to help now?"

Shinjiro scratched his head as he grumbled, "Yeah, I'm helping."

"What made you change your attitude?" Akihiko asked, obviously surprised. Shinjiro closed his eyes, recalling everything that happened at the circus that night, and said, "Let's just say… this magi is different from others."

Ken and Akihiko looked confused again, but nodded slowly.

"Alright, whatever you say," Ken said and then smiled, "So, what's the rest of the plan then?"

Shinjiro smirked, "It will be work, but we should be able to take down that entire circus. Ok, Aki, you'll have to pay close attention…"

For most of the night, they stayed up, discussing and correcting the plan, only stopping when Aunt Yuki came in, telling them it was time to go to sleep. Ken bid goodnight to the two teens and walked out, smiling.

Shinjiro shut off the lights and crawled into his bed. He closed his eyes, almost ready to fall asleep when Akihiko spoke quietly from the other side of the room, "Hey, Shinji. Why did you change your mind?"

"Don't worry about it, Aki…" Shinjiro replied, rolling over to face the wall, "I'll tell you later…"

oOoOoOo

Me: The Beginning is almost over. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. The Beginning: The Course of Action

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Distant Talking", "-Communicator"-_

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: The Beginning: The Course of Action

oOoOoOo

When Akihiko had arrived that night at the circus, he was surprised to see only a few other guys there, but he could guess why. The Ringmaster was checking every guy out for physical attributes and faults, asking them various questions on their health, occupation, if they did any activities, up to how were they in school behavior and grades. His silver eyes flashed as the Ringmaster turned a somewhat buffer man away, apologizing profusely, but he knew why: the man was as bright as a brick.

"Ah! So you did come?" the Ringmaster asked, a broad grin on his face as he approached Akihiko. The silver haired teen nodded quickly, "Y-yea… it took a while to decide, but I hope it's worth it."

"It will be if you pass my test," the Ringmaster replied. Akihiko nodded and remained still as the Ringmaster began his 'test'.

"… So, when was your latest doctor's appointment?" the Ringmaster asked first, beginning to pace around Akihiko. Said teen tried to remain still as best as he could, but he couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the Ringmaster's piercing gaze. He answered finally, "At least five days ago. I had to get a physical for the boxing season."

"Ah… so you're a boxer. Excellent," the Ringmaster said, muttering the last part. He stopped before Akihiko, taking a step closer and peering at his eyes, "How's your eyesight?"

"Just fine," Akihiko replied, trying to hold his breath. God, did this man know what a toothbrush was?

"Good, good," the Ringmaster mumbled. He raised Akihiko's arm, checking his biceps and chuckled, "Hm… slim, but muscular. An even balance, very nice… what are your grades?"

"At least an 80 average, sometimes higher," Akihiko replied. The Ringmaster lowered Akihiko's arm and nodded, stepping back, "How often do you train?"

"Every chance I get," Akihiko answered quickly. The Ringmaster laughed, "That's the spirit! Well, you passed, now, go behind the corner and wait. I'll be with you in a moment."

Akihiko nodded and walked away quickly, only glancing over his shoulder once. When he walked around the corner, he looked around to make sure nobody was on watch before raising a small device to his head, "Ok you guys, I got passed the Ringmaster's test. I think I'm going to see her next so get ready for the signal."

_-"Alright Sanada-san! We're in position as well, but Aragaki-san is getting tense. The performers are acting as security guards so we won't be able to get in. Be ready to fight some inside."-_

"Right," Akihiko sighed. He removed the communicator and pocketed it just in time. The Ringmaster emerged around the corner at that moment, alone, "The other boys weren't cut out for it. Well, come along, I'll explain why I needed you to come."

The Ringmaster turned and started leading Akihiko down the corridor, a bounce almost in his step, "Young man, my dear magi has just turned 18 and I need a suitable man to father some children. It is for the survival of her race so you understand why I gave you that test. They should be healthy and as fit as a man like yourself if they are to survive in this world."

Akihiko glared at the Ringmaster's back, disgusted that a cruel man like himself was acting like he gave a damn to see his transaction go through. Quickly, Akihiko masked his anger as the Ringmaster turned to face him, stopped before a door, "Well, she's in here. I'll be back in about an hour so… have fun!"

oOoOoOo

She was still exhausted from the evening before. Though she had been put in just before the moon reached its peak, it was cutting it close. Then the Ringmaster had the nerve to have her get pulled out of water before the sun broke the sky in the horizon. The young magi dared not move from her spot in the room, too tired and weak from the mistreatment for the past two days.

Curling into a tight ball to keep warm, the chains from her shackles touched her stomach, causing her to shiver slightly. She closed her eyes, trying to listen to the natural sounds to calm her nerves. It was too quiet for her liking; even the wind seemed still, the air without the normal rustle of leaves in the distance.

"… _you understand why I gave you that test."_

She opened her eyes at the Ringmaster's voice, hearing the footsteps approach, stopping before her door. She tensed as the Ringmaster continued.

"_Well, she's in here. I'll be back in about an hour or so… have fun!"_

The door clicked and she sat up quickly, her eyes widening as it swung open, revealing who was behind it. The Ringmaster looked at her, his eyes leering with a deadly warning, tell her to remain still for the…

She gasped and couldn't believe who was with him. That man with the silver hair, the one too embarrassed to even look at her from the other day. He was supposed to do this unspeakable act? He wasn't even looking at her right now! That much, she respected, but to do this to her? Just to ally himself with the Ringmaster of all people?

The door closed as the Ringmaster departed and she heard the young man heave a sigh, "Finally… hey, get up, we're getting you out of here."

"How can I trust you?" she hissed, backing up, her auburn eyes leering at him, "And what do you mean 'we'? There's nobody else with you and the Ringmaster talked so fondly with you…"

"Hey, I would never go with anyone like that creepy old ass," the guy replied, scratching his head, "His plan is cruel and he's treatment to you, crueler."

He walked towards her cautiously, but she still backed away until she came in contact with the chilled wall, still glaring at him as he kneeled before her. He held out a gloved hand, but she cringed, turning away and biting her lip. She noted the concern in his silver eyes and the frown etched on his face, "Please, don't be scared. I'm telling the truth."

She bowed her head, not looking at him for some time. Her eyes started glancing over at him occasionally and his waiting hand. Slowly, she turned, moving her hands and, with a small hesitance still, took hold of his hand. He smiled and helped her up to her feet, his other hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small device which he placed against his ear, "Hey, I have her. You guys start handling things out there."

_-"Got it Sanada-san!"-_

Within moments, there was a commotion outside, yells ringing in the frozen night air. The young man nodded to her and walked over to the door, "Come on. While they're distracting them."

She nodded quickly, watching him as he opened the door and looked around, only stepping forward when he was sure the coast was clear.

Well, it was almost clear.

They didn't even make it that far when, barreling down the corridor, Kenta the Strongman appeared, leering at the young man. Kenta grinned broadly, "Well, the breeder is a thief. Both of you are coming with me!"

"I don't think so," the silver-haired man hissed, releasing her hand and taking an odd fighter's stance, both his gloved hands before him as he faced Kenta. She stepped back as the Strongman laughed, "So, you think you can beat me? That's a laugh! When I'm done with you, the police won't be able to put you back together."

"Cocky, aren't we?" the young man sneered with a smirk. Suddenly, he dashed at Kenta, drawing back a fist. Kenta moved to grab the man, but he dodged, landing a strike to Kenta's waist and leaping back, bouncing on his feet. Kenta rubbed his waist, laughed and turned, "Nothing more than a tickle."

"Just wait," the man retorted and moved again. Kenta followed him, trying to grab the man again and again, but he was quicker, his strikes faster, accurate and precise. There were several close calls, especially when Kenta lunged forward in desperation. Silver eyes flickered momentarily as the man leapt over the outstretched arms and landed a blow on Kenta's head, directly between his eyes, earning a crack as a bonus.

The silver-haired man leapt back, standing before her as Kenta rose to his full height, looking at them. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and he fell backwards, unconscious. The man shook rolled his wrist, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"So, you knocked out Kenta… congratulations."

Both took a step back and looked around at the voice. The Ringmaster appeared behind Kenta's unconscious form, a frustrated leer on his face. He was flanked by several performers, each carrying a weapon of some sort.

"So, you must be with those others outside," the Ringmaster growled, tapping the staff in his hands on the ground irritably as he spoke, "I should've known that day you and the boy were behind stage. He didn't wander off. You're both nosy little bastards. Frankly, I want to finish you all now, but public executions are much more entertaining."

"Orders, Ringmaster-sama?" one of the performers chuckled, snapping a whip at the two, more so, at the man willing to fight. The Ringmaster's frown turned upside down into a large, toothy grin, "Capture them."

At the orders, the performers ran forward. In response, the man stepped forward again and gloved hands rose as before, but she already knew the outcome if he dare fought alone. There were just too many of them for him to handle. She looked down at her wrists, looking at the shackles for a moment, but then looked up quickly, "Hey, can you break these?"

"What?" the man asked, leaping back to dodge a strike. She raised her hands, shaking the chains, "Break these and I can help get us out of here."

"I'll try," he said and punched one of the sword-wielding performers in the face before walking to her side. Holding her arms out, she watched as he grabbed the cuffs, trying to pull them apart, but it was no use, the metal refusing to bend under his pull, "Dammit, maybe if Shinji tried this…"

The wall to their left split open with a bang, a bloody hand appearing as the dust disappeared. The performers and Ringmaster looked, alarmed while they both looked over. Two more males appeared, one with a black beanie on his head, a deep scowl on his face while the other was the young boy, holding a long pipe in his hand like a spear. They walked over, the dark man smirking, "Can't get out of this jam?"

"Hey, I was trying to break this," the silver-haired man hissed, tugging at the cuffs. The Ringmaster was irritated by the fact he was being ignored when even the young boy turned away, pulling a hairpin out of his pocket, "Let me do it Sanada-san."

"What are you waiting for!? Get them!" the Ringmaster yelled. Both men turned to the performers as they charged again, the young boy quickly trying to pick the locks. She watched him closely, remaining still, only watching the fight going on occasionally when there was a yell or the sound of something breaking.

She felt the cuffs slip and fall from her wrists, clattering to the ground. The boy smiled broadly and pocketed the hairpin while she rubbed the red marks on her wrists. That was it, she could feel the bonds breaking as she stepped forward, auburn eyes glinting as she smirked. The Ringmaster's eyes widened and he stepped back, the performers pausing in their attacks. The man with the beanie took the chance to throw them back so they were gathered together.

"For 10 years you've chained me and sealed my powers, limiting me to your level," she hissed, glaring down at the circus troupe. She clenched and unclenched her hands, feeling a cold chill well in her fingers, "You humiliated me for your greed, you tortured me for being 'disobedient', and you would've killed me the first chance you got if I didn't fatten you pockets."

She stood before the three males that had come to rescue her, raising her hands and exclaimed, "Take this as my parting gift you greedy swine!"

A cold rush of wind raced down the corridor, shards of ice hailing down, striking with frigid fury. The Ringmaster shielded his face, his orders unheard due to the shattering strikes. As soon as the attack started, it ended, all of the figures frozen, unable to move. She panted and looked back at the other males, smiling, but then fell to her knees.

The spell made her spend the rest of her energy.

Everything became black.

oOoOoOo

Me: Stay tuned.


	6. The Beginning: The Departure

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Distant Talking"_

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: The Beginning: The Departure

oOoOoOo

"Mhmm…"

"Ah, Yuki! She's waking up!"

"Young man…"

"…. Aunt Yuki."

"That's better."

The young magi turned her head, her eyes opening slowly. For a moment, everything came in as a blur, but then, the surroundings began to sharpen. As soon as it was clear, her eyes widened and she gasped, sitting up quickly. Immediately, she regretted it, holding onto her head as it swam, barely noticing the two figures walking up to her.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't sit up too quickly," a woman said, placing a hand on the magi's shoulder. She blinked and looked up at the woman, somewhat surprised as the woman smiled back at her and said quietly, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"… What?" she asked confused. The woman frowned, "That atrocious ringmaster. He hasn't been taking care of you at all… Ken, watch her while I go whip up something."

"Yes Yuki."

"Ken…"

The young boy sighed, "AUNT Yuki…"

The woman smiled again and rose to her feet, walking out of the room quickly. This just left her and the young boy. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hello again."

"Hello," she replied, watching him closely as he walked over, taking a seat next to the bed. She frowned, looking down to examine what she was laying on before asking, "Where am I?"

"You're back at our house," the young boy replied, "You passed out after freezing the ringmaster and his performers so Sanada-san carried you back. My name's Ken Amada and the woman who was in here was Yuki Amano, my aunt."

"Thank you, Amada-san," she said, looking up at Ken. Ken just continued to smile, "Hey, we had to get you out of there….?"

"My name's Mitsuru. As for a last name, I'm not sure," she answered after he trailed. Ken nodded, "It's ok, Mitsuru-san. I wouldn't be surprised if you somewhat lost your identity under such conditions."

She was about to say more, but there was the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by hurried footsteps. With a bang, the room door opened, the other two males standing in the doorway. She pulled up the sheets, startled at their appearance. Ken leapt to his feet, leering at them, "You two should be more careful."

"I was, but then dumbass here started running to the room," the darker man grumbled. The silver-haired man glared back, "Hey, give me a break! You were in a hurry too!"

Mitsuru looked at the two newcomers, curious as they both fell silent. Ken shook his head, but then turned to her, smiling, "These two are Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki. They're technically my brothers, but… as you can see, they're a little idiotic."

"Ah! Ken!"

"Shut up, twerp."

Akihiko scratched his head, face slightly pink, "We were just worried since you had been sleeping for the past two days so…"

"W-what!? It has been two days?" Mitsuru asked, alarmed. The three looked at her, confused. Ken cocked his head slightly, rubbing his chin, "Is there something wrong?"

"I… no, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore," she replied, "I guess I was just expecting to be punished for my laziness."

"No, you're not being 'lazy', you were recovering from that attack you used," Akihiko said, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs currently in the room. He sighed, "Let me guess, that Ringmaster never let you rest at all, did he?"

Mitsuru looked down, somewhat abashed as she nodded. Shinjiro knocked Akihiko in the stomach. He winced, "Geez… it was just a question."

"Think before you speak," Shinjiro replied. Mitsuru looked up at Shinjiro as he spoke, frowning, "Why did you help me?"

"… excuse me?"

"Don't play coy with me. You don't hide your demonic aura very well and I know about demon standings with magis," Mitsuru said, her eyes flashing, "If you hate magis so much, why help me out?"

"Look, you can become a 'damsel in distress' all you want to keep yourself from harming a human, but I have my reasons," Shinjiro growled. Mitsuru crossed her arms, scoffing, "So, you believe in that lie that's been conjured in the demon towns? You didn't strike me as the gullible type…"

"What did you say?" Shinjiro asked, clenching his hands. Man, this magi had a mouth on her, especially as she continued, hissing, "You heard me. You demons know the truth too so don't blame magis for going into hiding to keep it from happening."

"… That's it. Ken, I'm taking her back," Shinjiro said, stepping forward, but Akihiko stopped him, "Shinji! Don't be irrational."

"You haven't seen irrational yet," Shinjiro snapped, dragging Akihiko along as he walked over to the bed, but a tray clipped him in the back of the head. Shinjiro turned around, about to yell, but backed off as he locked eyes with Yuki. She had disapproval written all over her face, "Shinjiro, I expected better from you. Sit down…"

"But Aunt Yuki…"

"Sit down, Shinjiro Aragaki!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing from chocolate brown to fierce glowing amber. Immediately, Shinjiro sat down, silent, though, his fear was slightly palpable in the tense atmosphere. Yuki turned back to Mitsuru and smiled, amber fading to brown again, "I'm sorry about Shinjiro's poor manners. I've tried so hard to straighten him out, but when he and Akihiko were young and wandering around demon towns so much… oh, I'm rambling now."

Yuki retrieved the tray from across the room and set it down on the bed side table. She smiled as she placed a steaming bowl upon it, "Some sweet potato soup. You need to have some protein to get back the energy you lost casting that spell."

"Thank you very much," Mitsuru said, looking at the soup. After a moment, Ken frowned, "Do you dislike sweet potatoes, Mitsuru-san?"

"No, it's not that," Mitsuru replied calmly, "It's just too warm. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize! We don't want you burning yourself," Yuki said. Akihiko looked confused, "Wouldn't beef stew be a better source of protein?"

"Or fish?" Shinjiro scoffed. Mitsuru paled at the food mentions and Yuki glared, "Boys, you should know better. Water magis are vegetarians and don't even mention fish being on the menu ever, Shinjiro."

"Alright... geez," Shinjiro snorted, looking away. Mitsuru sighed, knowing exactly what Shinjiro wanted, "I'll leave as soon as possible. I shouldn't impose on any of you… in fact, I'm sorry that you're in trouble now."

Yuki frowned, placing a hand on the sheets, "Young magi, please. It was my boys' decision to rescue you."

"No," Mitsuru said, shaking her head, "They're not only in trouble with the circus whenever they defrost, but the people I was sold to. The Shadows… they'll come and kill them for kidnapping me."

"Shadows..?" Ken looked over at Yuki whom had fallen silent. Finally, the woman let out a heavy sigh, "This is troubling indeed. Guess it's time…"

"Time? What? Aunt Yuki!" Ken exclaimed, watching as Yuki walked out. Quickly, he chased after her as she walked down the halls, entering the living room, and kicked the rug aside. For a moment, she looked at the flooring, but then nodded. She slammed her foot down and a portion of the floor disappeared. Ken's eyes widened as Yuki disappeared into the flooring. He ran over to the hole and shouted, "Aunt Yuki, what's going on!?"

"_Hold on, Ken! I'll explain in a moment! For now, go to the room and wait with the others!"_

Ken frowned, but then did as Yuki told, walking away and returning to the room. Three pairs of eyes looked at the young boy as he walked in, watching him closely. Mitsuru was sitting on the bedside, looking around the room while Akihiko and Shinjiro were sitting close together; most likely, both had been discussing some matters to each other.

"Amada-san?" Mitsuru asked, watching the small kid walk over to the older males. Ken slumped in between them before asking, "Did you know there's a hole in the living room?"

"… A hole?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow, but Yuki returned at that moment, four rucksacks in hand, "I'm sorry, but please eat quickly. I insist you all depart before tomorrow morning…"

"Aunt Yuki?" Shinjiro rose to his feet, not hiding his own confusion now, but Yuki remained silent, quickly digging through one of the rucksacks. She pulled out a small bundle and handed it to Mitsuru, "Change into these and finish you're soup, quickly!"

Mitsuru nodded and took the bundle, rising to her feet. Yuki watched her walk out, saying quickly, "Down the hall, second door on the right!"

"Aunt Yuki! What's going on!?" Ken demanded, jumping to his feet. The woman smiled miserably, "I'm afraid that I can't keep you boys here if the Shadows come into town. It's too much of a risk and worse if 

they find out Shinjiro is a demon and we've taken what is theirs. Besides… I'm sure that you were planning to escort Mitsuru-san home either way."

"Aunt Yuki…"

All the boys were looking at her, bewildered, but she just looked at the rucksacks, muttering, "I wonder if these are too heavy…"

"Do you need help?"

They all looked up at the voice, noticing Mitsuru, now clad in a long dress hidden by a cloak, was standing at the doorway. Yuki shook her head, "You must eat, dear, before it gets too cold."

oOoOoOo

Ken looked at his Aunt as she walked before them, the sunlight fading in the distance to the creeping twilight gloom. She knelt before him, smiling weakly, "Ken… make sure you take care of Shinjiro and Akihiko. You can't have them bickering every time you reach a town or else who knows what will happen."

"I know Yuki," Ken said, somewhat teasingly. He expected Yuki to snap at him for forgetting to call him 'Aunt' again, but she never did. She just continued to smile and ruffled his hair. Rising to her feet, she approached Akihiko and Shinjiro, her face becoming stern, "You two, take care of Ken and watch the young magi. If you don't Shinjiro, then Akihiko, you make sure nothing happens."

"Yes, Aunt Yuki," Akihiko replied, while Shinjiro remained silent. Mitsuru frowned, watching from a distance as the four said their goodbyes. It was just as she feared… the rescue had to drive these people apart. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her lips in a thin line. She turned to disappear into the thicket of trees, but…

"Mitsuru-san, where are you going?"

She paused and looked back at the four, noticing they were all watching her. At once, she felt her cheeks warm and she looked away, rubbing her arm, "I don't wish to be a burden. Please, I can go alone from here…"

"We can't just let you travel on your own," Ken said, stepping forward, "Sanada-san and Aragaki-san both told me even if you aren't a magi, women should never travel alone."

Akihiko and Shinjiro blinked and then looked at each other, exchanging quizzical glances while Ken just chuckled, running over to Mitsuru with his rucksack on. He glanced over his shoulder, "Come on you two! You've been dying to leave Tatsumi anyway!"

"Don't push it Ken," Shinjiro replied, walking forward. Akihiko looked at Yuki and bowed, "Thank you, Aunt Yuki and be careful."

"I will," she replied, smiling, "Now, get a move on before the forest becomes too dark."

Slowly, Akihiko walked away from Yuki, walking towards the other three. Soon, the four disappeared amongst the foliage, fading into the darkness creeping through the woods. Yuki remained until they were completely gone before turning away and heading home.

"…. Oh damn, I forgot to give them weapons…"

oOoOoOo

Me: This ends The Beginning. See you guys in the next part.


	7. The Captured: Fallen Grandeur

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _Flashback_

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: The Captured: Fallen Grandeur

oOoOoOo

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_Eheh…" a small smile adorned the teal-haired girl's lips as she approached the young girl. Her silver wings furled against her back as she replied, "I'm your guardian angel! My name's Fuuka!"_

"_My guardian angel…?"_

_Fuuka nodded, smiling, "Yes! There's no need for you to be scared or alone anymore! I'm here for you."_

_Hazel eyes blinked as the younger girl looked at Fuuka, but slowly, her own face glowed as she smiled, "Thank you, Fuuka."_

_The teal-haired angel took hold of the girl's hand, "Come on. Let's go find something to do… I'll be with you from now on whenever you need me."_

If everything could've remained peaceful like that time just ten years ago, but with the world as chaotic as that, Fuuka wondered if Lord Messiah could've seen this coming.

She was abruptly tossed to the ground, skidding against the crisp earth for a moment, the ropes binding her arms back and her cheek earned a decent-sized scrap. The blindfold over her eyes was removed, allowing her aqua eyes the first chance to see what had become of her and her human.

The Hell Knights loomed around her, their invisible steeds circling the clearing, but standing above her though, was a large Minotaur. It shook its shaggy mane as it waited impatiently for orders from a thin man decked in black, a blue mask covering his face standing before them, "Good… I was starting to get annoyed waiting here. Bring me the bait."

A dark knight snorted and turned its steed, quickly making its way over to the masked man. It dropped a girl in her late teens by the man's side. He chortled and raised the newcomer's face, looking into the hazel eyes which were wide with fear. Fuuka made to slink forward on her belly, but the Minotaur roared, slamming its claw down to keep Fuuka from going anywhere.

"Still a guardian to the end I see," the man sighed, drawing a sword from his belt. Fuuka's eyes widened as he raised it, placing the sharp blade against the second girl's throat. The angel gasped, "No! Don't hurt her!"

She let out a shriek as the Minotaur tugged at her trapped silver wings, pulling a few plumages out as they were freed. Those few were replaced in mere seconds and the man shook his head, "This regeneration is indeed a hindrance to the plans. Oh well, it can easily be fixed. Too bad though, this girl would've been… interesting to feast on…"

He started to laugh and suddenly, he seemed to burst as he transformed into a shadow without form except multiple hands and that same shimmering, blue mask. While a hand raised the terrified human girl in its grasp, the others raised swords, each pointed tip aimed at the poor girl. Her hazel eyes looked over at Fuuka, meeting the angel's wide-eyed gaze. Though her own eyes were filled with fear, the girl forced a doleful smile on her lips as she slowly turned back to look at the enormous shadow creature.

At once, the blades descended, each avoiding the hand holding the human in place. The sharp blades easily sliced through her skin, crimson blossoming in fat drops that quickly splattered the clearing. Fuuka's eyes contracted to nothing, but black pupils as she watched her young human have her body dismembered. The work was swift, almost effortless and ruby drops splashed onto Fuuka's pale face as the shadow dropped the remains with a repulsive squelching sound into a sizable pool of blood that had grown on the ground.

As quickly as he had transformed, the multi-handed shadow changed back into the masked male, a bloodied hand raised to his face. A long black tongue darted from beneath the mask, lapping up the dark liquid. He purred, "Such a pity… her blood tastes wonderful and I bet her mind would've been even more so. Oh well…"

"N-No… how could you just..!" Fuuka sobbed, feeling the blood now reach under her fingers. Her body's natural angelic glow was fading away, but she didn't realize her vulnerability until the Minotaur gave her wings a painful yank once more. She let out a small shriek, feeling more feathers get plucked from her wings, but this time, they didn't grow back. The man let out a low 

whistle, grinning, "Excellent, no more… regeneration. We can't have you reporting to Messiah, you low-ranked fledgling, especially after we do this…"

He snapped his grimy fingers and Fuuka cried out again, feeling the Minotaur's claws grasp her wings tightly. As strong as they appeared, they were actually very fragile. She could feel the brittle bones snapping under the monster's tight hold. Her eyes widened again as she felt sticky, warm drops hit her back and race down her spine as she was lifted off the ground by her winged appendages.

"No! Stop! It hurts!" she screamed, trying to wriggle out, but it just started twisting the already strained bone until there was a particularly nasty crack. She let out a shill cry and the Minotaur dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, winding her easily. The shadow man was laughing and stood over her, "Look how the fledging falls! No longer are you part of Messiah's order little one! It's so fickle that your human's passing means you can no longer be deemed an angel! Keep breaking them! Rip them out of her skin!"

More blood flowed onto her back as the Minotaur snapped and twisted the broken wings to featherless stubs, claws raking against her back occasionally, almost purposely as it tried to do as ordered. It stopped as the man hissed under his breath and looked over his shoulder, "We've been discovered. Tch, we should've moved farther from the human town. Ditch the 'angel' somewhere; we'll have to extract the wings later."

The Minotaur nodded and the Hell Knights waved their javelins, their steeds snorting and rearing on their invisible legs. Fuuka was nothing more than a limp doll as the Minotaur picked her up and placed her on one of the nearby knights before they charged off. The man removed his mask, black eyes flashing as he grinned from ear to ear. There appeared to be a burn mark on his chin, the Roman numeral one, but it didn't matter as he disappeared in a dark swirl of smoke. The Minotaur roared, dropping the few feathers it held onto the human remains before charging off, fading away into the night.

oOoOoOo

"Let me through! Let me see her!"

A few people in the small search party looked at him, but others attempted to hold the teen back. His baseball cap almost flew off his head as a well-aged man pulled him back by the collar, "Stay here, Junpei!"

"Let go of me gramps…" Junpei growled under his breath, quickly tearing away from the old man's hold and continued to barrel his way through the people blocking his path. He tore through and stopped next to the leader, looking down at the sight. Immediately, he felt bile rise in his throat and his face became stark white as he fell back.

"What do you think did this?" one man asked, looking at the others.

"Dunno… the cuts are too clean and look."

The speaker picked up pearly white feathers stained, blood dying them a pinkish hue and turned them carefully in his hand. Junpei looked at them, staring at the bloody feathers closely. He hissed under his breath, jumping to his feet and held out a hand, "Let me see those…"

"Hm? These feathers mean something to you?"

Junpei didn't answer, almost leering at the older man. He jumped at Junpei's glare and handed them over to the enraged teen. Junpei looked at them, frowning, turning them over slowly in his hand. They were softer than any feathers he felt before, almost as light as air and a holier than thou glow, but that seemed to be dying.

"… These cuts seem to be caused by a blade. Unnaturally sharp and probably roughly the size of a young adult," someone muttered. They looked over at Junpei, eyes flashing, "Those feathers… that dying glow... a fallen angel perhaps?"

"You mean to think a devil's servant or those magi hunters than have been around lately?" the old man by Junpei grumbled. Junpei rose to his feet, looking down at the remains again, thinking bitterly as his eyes stung, _'Why her!? Of all people, why did it have to be her?'_

"Junpei… are you still with us here?"

"What?" he looked up sharply, gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold his composure together as he leered at the others. They continued to talk after they were sure his attention was back, "Wouldn't a fallen angel's wings turn black?"

"Not at once. According to past writings, they lose all of their white feathers before they even start turning black," a researcher explained, "That's most likely why these ones are still here. It also said that Fallen Angels are stronger than their holy counterpart physically by tenfold."

"Then we have a problem if it decides to come back. We should hire a hunting squad next chance we get."

"That would just cause more trouble. Besides, it might not be around here anymore."

"Hold your horses," the old man said now, looking between the speakers, "Who said it was a Fallen Angel? For all we know, it could've been Ogres or Brutes that have been scavenging around lately. Then again, why this young girl would come out here at this hour is indeed a strange factor… there's something more to- Junpei? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going!? I'm going to handle this myself! They couldn't have gotten too far!" Junpei called back as he raced off, his sword in hand. The search party started to protest, but he didn't hear any of it. He was already cutting through the forest, barreling past trees and shrubs. He had no idea where he was going or a clue as to where to even begin searching. All he knew was that he was going to find whoever did this one way or another.

After a moment, he paused to catch his breath and looked back. Nobody had followed him, or if they did, they gave up. This forest was its own labyrinth and anyone who didn't know it well was destined to get lost. He sighed and slumped down against a trunk, now taking the time to think of where the murderers would go. It didn't take too long for him to consider the cave in the heart of this forest. Once again, he had nothing to go on, but if that was the best place to start.

Quickly, he rose to his feet and secured his two-handed sword so he could dash into the dark foliage, sinking deeper into the foreboding and offbeat pathway.

'_I'll avenge you,'_ he thought angrily after minutes of running and clambering over the terrain, spotting a small fire pit burning before the dark mouth of the cave in question. He saw large figures slumbering around the source of warmth, one standing on look out, giant axe in hand. He drew his sword and approached the clearing, his heart pounding as his temper rose.

Quickly, he charged in, attacking as the guard let out a roar of surprise.

'_I'll avenge you Chidori!'_

oOoOoOo

Me: Where is Fuuka anyway? Hm… just stay tuned to fine out.


	8. The Captured: Caged Bird

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Dream Talk"_ This story is best read at a ½ page setting.

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: The Captured: Caged Bird

oOoOoOo

Junpei's blade clashed with an axe about two inches away from his face and almost slipped, his knees popped at the weight and pressure the Brute was applying. He gritted his teeth and rolled to the side, pulling the sword with him. This caused the axe to slide and slam into the ground, embedding itself deep into the ground. The Brute Guard attempted to pull it out, but Junpei moved faster, leaping at its neck and with a swish, his blade haphazardly sliced into the Brute's grey flesh, drawing a sickly green pus substance.

As a strangled roar escaped its mouth, Junpei ducking as he sensed a second one behind him at the last second. His eyes widened as the second Brute's axe cleanly cut the first's head right off leaving it to roll off. A sharp whistle of air warned the axe's return and Junpei leapt forward, rolling to soften the landing and dodge yet a third one before him, its jagged sword missing by a hair.

Whatever the hell they were guarding inside the cave was definitely worth looking into if they were fighting this hard. The two Brutes remaining had practically killed the rest of their small pack in a desperate desire to strike him down. Junpei picked up his cap, panting and smirked, "W-Well? What the hell are you… bastards… waiting for?!"

With enraged snarls, both Brutes raced forward.

oOoOoOo

When you're born amongst the light, darkness is a natural fear and creeping enemy. Fuuka barely held it a bay with the weak glow her wings still emitted while she herself was curled with her legs pulled close to her chest and her chin tucked so her forehead rested against her knees. She held her legs tightly as she shook, her eyes shut tightly.

No matter how hard she tried, the darkness crept in more, causing her shaking to become worse and the horrible images floated in and out of her mind's eyes. It was more a nightmare of her human Chidori rising from the ground, her limbs reattached, but hanging by a thread of skin, stumbling towards her with a venomous glare set in her lifeless eyes. Pale pink lips parted as she hissed, _"You let them do it. You said you would protect me."_

"N-No! I tried. Please, I tried to save you," Fuuka said, trying to shaking the image from her mind. Chidori rose straighter, but her appearance didn't improve as she sighed, _"Tried is not enough Fuuka. You let them kill me… you just watched."_

"C-Chidori-chan… p-please, I didn't want this to happen," Fuuka whispered, "If I hadn't been tied up, I would've saved you!"

"_You shouldn't have needed your hands to save me. It's your fault."_

"No! It wasn't! Chidori-chan!"

"_I hope you suffer for it."_

Fuuka gasped sharply and looked up, accidently slamming her back into the metal bars behind her, causing her wings to clip against them. She flinched and crawled away from the bars, but she only made it to the center of her confinement before there was a strong tug on her left leg and a strained rattle of chains. She tried again and again, but the pull didn't yield anything more than that rattle.

Turning around, she looked down at her left ankle, finding her leg was shackled to a ball which didn't even budge as she pulled. Fuuka fell back after a moment, figuring it was no use. She only excelled in magic, but even now, that was considerably weakened.

In the far corner of the room, she heard footsteps approaching and covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. She moved back towards the corner, wrapping her arms around her body, but let out a small yelp as, once again, her wings knocked against the bars. The footsteps paused.

"Hey! Is someone in here?"

Fuuka was too frightened to notice that well, for one thing, it hadn't been a grunt, but an actual voice that had spoken. Quickly, she tried to dim the glow from her wings to conceal her location. 

The footsteps started again, walking around lost in the dark. There was a soft sigh, "Damn… probably should've brought in a torch or something. I could've sworn I heard something though…"

She shivered, covering her mouth still, but her chain faintly rattled as it dragged against the floor. It was drawing the footsteps and their owner closer towards her location. The steps sounded hesitant, the person being cautious as they moved forward. They paused again, "… Hey, I can see that light. Is someone there?"

Fuuka inhaled, her eyes widening. The person, this guy, he was almost at the cell. Suddenly, they stopped and she shrieked leaping to her feet as a hand brushed her back, taking hold of the cell bars she had been laying against. Spinning around, her eyes widened as she made out a boy, probably in his late teens, staring at her. He had dark brown eyes and some stubble on his chin. While she continued to stare at him, he grinned broadly and raised a hand, "Hiya!"

"Uhm… hi," Fuuka replied, blinking. This boy had an odd air and mannerism to his aura. She watched as he looked around, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sliver of metal, "I'll get you out. Give me a second."

He walked over to the front of the cage and started picking at the lock, but Fuuka was trying to get him to stop, "No! The Brutes will come and kill you! Run away!"

"Psh, I already took care of them…" the boy replied, hearing a click. He opened the door and walked over to her, scratching his head with his free hand, "Well, they more took care of each other, but yea… they're not coming in here unless they were undead or something."

"Oh no. They were just regular Brutes from what I could tell," Fuuka replied, smiling sheepishly. She looked at him, noticing her was giving her an odd look, "Huh? D-Did I do something? Is there something on my face?"

Junpei shook his head and pointed at her outfit. She looked down, her face falling. Her pristine dress was nothing, but rags covering her form, the white linen a dark ruby. She didn't notice the boy walking around her until he gasped sharply, "What the hell? What happened to your wings?"

Fuuka's eyes contracted and she turned around, stepping backwards and shaking her head, tripping over the chain on her ankle. She shut her eyes, turning her head to the side, and held her shoulders tightly, "D-Don't look at them!"

It was silent between the two for a decent minute or so, finally broken when the boy stepped forward and knelt before Fuuka. She shrieked, alarmed as he grabbed her ankle and he almost jumped out of his skin. He held her foot still even as she tried to pull away, his hands working swiftly until the shackle clicked. She stopped moving at once, tears falling down her face quietly as she opened one eye to look at him. He let go of her foot and rose to his own feet, looking around, "Well, you're free now. I'll let you go on your own if…"

"W-Wait! I'm sorry," Fuuka replied, rising to her feet. She frowned and looked around, "It's just that, why are you saving me? I don't think I'll be able to help you. I couldn't protect my human and those creatures broke my wings… I don't want you to get involved and die too."

"Heh, don't worry about me. I wanted to do this. Besides, I was going to protect you instead," Junpei replied, grinning, "I'm Junpei Iori, your knight in… well, some clothes, but it would be shining armor if that crap wasn't heavy."

Fuuka blinked, staring at Junpei who looked elsewhere, embarrassed. He blinked when a warm hand grasped his, a soft laugh ringing in the cave, "Thank you, Junpei-kun. My name is Fuuka."

"Nice to meet you, Fuuka," Junpei replied, tilting his hat with his free hand as he grinned down at her, "Well, pretty lady, lemme take you back to town so you can get some medical treatment and maybe some protection. Unless, do you have some place to go?"

"Ah… no," Fuuka replied, withdrawing her hand from his hold and fiddling with her fingers, "I can't return until I can correct my fault."

"Ah well, you can stay with me until then. It's fun to travel in company," Junpei said, walking back to the mouth of the cave. It was easier to find with the fire pit outside still dying, but he retched for a second as a horrendous smell reached his nose, "Ugh… geez, I forgot. Brutes don't smell the best when they're rotting flesh."

"Oh Lord above!" Fuuka squeaked, covering her mouth and nose, her face turning green as they stepped out. The Brute corpses were lying around, their varying weapons either biting into the earth or burrowed into the dead bodies. Fuuka closed her eyes and allowed Junpei to lead her away from the sight.

Soon, the smell was covered by wet soil and a fresh sheet of rain falling into the forest. Junpei continued walking ahead, clearing the path when he finally asked, "So… what exactly are you at fault for?"

Fuuka raised her eyes from the ground, "Huh?"

"Well, you're an angel, right? Why can't you just… go back to where ever you're from?" Junpei questioned, pausing in his step. She looked down, "Well, I failed to aid my human when she needed me the most. You see, angels have ranks under the Lord Messiah and mine is a Guardian Angel. If I can't protect my human, I can no longer be deemed a guardian. I'm stripped of my powers and can't return to heaven unless I can correct it."

"Wow, that's heavy," Junpei whistled, but then blinked, "Wait. Does that mean you're forced to be human or something?"

"Not really," Fuuka replied, "While I have human weaknesses, I retain my immortality to the point that I won't die of old age."

"So… you won't age while everyone else that's mortal is just passing away?"

"Pretty much," Fuuka sighed. Junpei frowned, but then smiled warmly, "Hey, don't worry. I bet you'll be able to get back sooner than you think! Anyway, my town should be past this… w-what the hell!?"

"Junpei-kun? What's-- huh!"

Both were stunned, falling silent as they looked towards the town, or what remained at least. Pillars of smoke twisted into the sky above the burning ruins, melting into the drenched air. Distantly, there were the sounds of metal scraping metal, cries of people as they were struck down, and loud roars of something worst than regular beasts. Fuuka recognized it at once, her senses flaring, "Shadows!"

"What!? Shadows? Dammit!" Junpei snarled and ran back towards town. Fuuka jumped and chased after him, "No! It's too dangerous!"

Eyes sharpened, spotting two figures racing towards town. He grinned from ear to ear, the number on his chin flashing as he stepped on a burning corpse, severing the head from the body, "My, my… the fledgling's back and she has some food."

oOoOoOo

Me: Someone might make a cameo next chapter. Until then.


	9. The Captured: The Magician

**Title: Journey Home**

**Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)**

**Summary: Humans, Magic Beings, and Demons all lived in harmony since the beginning, but soon, humans began to hate the other races. Battles broke out, wars started, and somehow, humans became the ruling race. The Demons continued to fight and the Magis disappeared into hiding or else faced enslavement or experiments. This came to be known as the Great Shift. Centuries have passed, Demons and Magis are rare and the Humans are creating something to make sure they're gone for good.**

**Warnings/Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes. Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe) and it might become M.**

**Authors notes: **"Talking", _'Thinking', _**"Shadow"**. This story is best read at a ½ page setting.

**Disclaimer: The Author doesn't own Persona 3 because it is copyright of Atlus.**

oOoOoOo

Chapter 9: The Captured: The Magician

oOoOoOo

Junpei raced into town, unarmed and horrified at the destruction surrounding him. The fires burned in a craze, flames licking the storming sky in refusal to be contained as they made another house crumble to ashes. His stood, transfixed for a moment, but then his blood boiled in a second. He looked around, trying to spot any of the shadows that had done this, but none 

appeared to be around. Fuuka ran up behind him just as he started to bellow into the sky, "Where are you, you bastards!? Show yourselves!"

"No! Junpei-kun, it's too dangerous!" Fuuka exclaimed, placing a hand on his arm, but he just pulled away, storming towards one of the shambles. Mixed in the ashes, his eyes could make out bodies that were nothing more than skeletal remains along with the burnt shambles of their home. He frowned and continued looking around, catching a glimpse of metal from the flickering scarlet blaze. Glowering, he stepped into the rubble and reached down, pulling out a two-handed sword which had been, unfortunately, still in the works.

Fuuka's light footsteps graced his hearing again, cutting through the crackling surrounding them both. She paused some distance behind him, her head bowed, "Junpei-kun… I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't apologize, Fuuka. It wasn't your fault," Junpei grumbled, turning towards her. She frowned, noticing his hand grip the hilt of the sword tight as he spoke, "Those shadows… they destroyed the village and ran. Everyone was asleep by now! Those fucking cowards!"

Fuuka remained silent, unsure how to console him as he walked past her again to examine the entire village fully. She took one step forward and pain tore through her head, causing her to gasp, startled, "Huh?!"

Her heart was pounding against her chest as panic started to seize her. She looked around, shaking as she recognized the presence from before. It was swiftly pressing harder against her mind, warning how close it was and how quickly it was closing in on them. Finally, she pinpointed the direction it was coming from and her feet carried her forward, "Junpei-kun! Move before it gets you!"

"Wha-?"

Junpei looked back just as the man appeared behind him, slamming a fist against Junpei's back and causing the teen to fly forward. He landed a few feet before Fuuka and struggled to rise to his feet. Flexing his fingers, the man from before chortled, "Hello, my little fledgling. Did you enjoy your stay with the Brutes? They were going to bring you to me later, but this works as well."

"D-Damn you…" Junpei hissed, rising to his feet with Fuuka's help. He picked up the sword that flew with him as he faced the man who just seemed amused, "Foolish… really now. Human males are so easy to temper with. You basically ran away from this village, but come back just as enraged as those silly idiots that I easily casted aside."

"B-But shadows don't eat humans! There was no need to destroy this town!" Fuuka cried, flinching as she accidently flared her wings. The man turned, shaking his head, "Ah, but the Shadows heard that there was a magi here. Once they get orders, we can't stop them and unfortunately for the both of you, they were told to eat anything, kill survivors, and then destroy everything. Sad to think that I had sent the very magi they were suppose hunting to be watched by Brutes."

Junpei blinked and then turned his head slowly, looking at Fuuka, shocked, but she didn't realize it as her eyes were focused on the man. She was appalled, "How could you!? You could've stopped them! You probably gave them the orders!"

"Of course you stupid wench," the man sighed, "Neither of you are very bright. Oh well, it's time to go anyway and for this little boy to leave."

He took a step towards Junpei who, in retaliation, raised the two-handed sword, but before either could make a move, Fuuka ran in front of Junpei, her arms out, "No! Just take me and leave him alone!"

"I can't leave any witnesses," the man said, raising a hand to his face. Behind his blue mask, he grinned wide, "But if you want to stand in my way, I can always find another one."

The hand before his face started to grow as did his body. His clothes tore as his darkened body sprouted arm after arm, some holding enormous silver claymores. The rain made them reflected the dimming fire light and their horrorstricken faces as, now before them, was a creature that was almost indescribable. It was only a creature made of long, black arms, one of which, held the shimmering blue mask which had, carved on the forehead, the Roman numeral one. The empty eyes of the mask turned sharply towards both Fuuka and Junpei, a sharp whoosh announcing the claymores being raised,** "No one lives after seeing this form. I'm afraid you both have to perish now."**

"Just try me!" Junpei exclaimed, rushing forward, ignoring Fuuka's call for him to stop. His brown eyes were glaring intently at the massive creature before them, moving as the claymores swung down at him in swift succession. He gritted his teeth, forced to raise the malformed blade to block. It only left him open to be grabbed roughly, his arms pinned to his sides by long, grimy black fingers.

"No! Put him down!" Fuuka cried, running forward. A sweeping hand knocked her aside, causing her to slide back a several feet, coming to a halt on her stomach painfully. She shook as she forced herself to her knees and to raise her head, watching as Junpei was raised into the sky. The pointed blades were pointing directly at him as the Magician laughed, **"Pathetic. You couldn't even last as long as the other men in this town."**

"Go to hell!" Junpei snarled, his eyes glancing around at the many swords facing him. It couldn't end this way! It's just couldn't!

At once, the swords came down, aiming carefully for different body parts to slice and dice Junpei. Fuuka covered her eyes, unable to watch, waiting for that sound of flesh being severed and blood splattering against the ground again.

However, another sound hit her ears.

It sounded like a fish flailing against the ground, accompanied by a sharp whistle of a small saber and the booming outcry from the hulking creature. She parted her fingers to see through the cracks just in case her mind had been playing tricks on her.

Her senses surged as she detected a magic being and soon, her eyes fell on Junpei, rubbing his head and rising to his feet with the help of an unfamiliar male with dark blue hair. The contrast to his pale skin was noticeable, his grey eyes flashing as he looked at Junpei, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… thanks man," Junpei said, rolling his shoulder for a moment. The other teen nodded and reached behind his back, pulling a sword from a black cloth, "Use this for now and just listen to what I say. We'll be able to defeat this monster. You! Ms. Angel!"

"Yes?!" Fuuka yelped jumping to her feet in surprise as the boy called to her. He nodded, "Can you locate its weak point?"

"!! Of course! J-just give me a second!" she yelled back, stepping away as a severed arm slammed against the ground nearby. Junpei looked at the boy, wondering where exactly the hell he had come from, but his attention was drawn away again as the creature snarled, **"URGH! You bastard!"**

"Esper, I got it!" Fuuka yelled suddenly, catching everyone's attention. She frowned at the large shadow, but then looked over to the two teens, "He's a shadow, but his power is much greater than a normal one."

"… An Arcanum then…" the boy grumbled. His grey eyes flashed, "Hey, can you find a weak spot?"

"Of course! The weak spot is the mark on its mask," Fuuka called, but then moved back as the shadow whirled around. The boy smirked, "So, the mask then. Ok, we have to do this accordingly and not get caught in its grasp. What's your name?"

"Junpei," Junpei replied, raising the sword. The boy nodded, "I'm Minato. Now, we have to move quickly and in different directions. Cut down as many hands as you must and try your best to get as many as those swords taken out. When I signal, get ready to finish it off."

"… Alright and dude, I'm trusting you on this," Junpei said, nervous. Minato nodded, "I understand and don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Quickly, the two dashed forward, Minato going to the left while Junpei took the right. The shadow waved its mask around, looking at both as they moved, its multiple hands quickly moving to grab, claw and slice the two combatants. With the new sword in hand, Junpei was able to block the claymores and bat them away before any hands could catch him. Hell, the blade cut through the grimy black form like paper.

"Junpei! Make sure you get some distance to shake off the blade sometimes! If it gets too covered in blood, it won't clean cut anymore!" Minato hollered rolling to the side to dodge a giant hand as it slammed against the ground. His blade flashed through the air, severing the hand at the wrist and the shadow roared, more black blood splashing against the ground. Junpei blinked, but then warned, "Minato, behin--"

Short, twilight locks only flared as Minato spun his blade around with his hands and stabbed backwards, plunging the steel blade into a hand trying to grab him from behind. His grey eyes glowed against his skin and he let out a calm breath before turning sharply and chopping down the hand.

"H-How…" Junpei gaped, unable to finish as he had to move quickly as a stub arm smashed into the ground. The shadow snarled and waved its mask wildly. Minato appeared suddenly next to Junpei, smirking, "Ok, count to ten. You'll know what to do."

"What if I-?"

"You'll know, get ready," Minato said. He dashed forward before Junpei could get a word in edgewise and the startled boy just started counting as ordered, "A-Ah… One… Two… Three…"

"**Urgh!"** the creature snarled as Minato dashed to the center, cleanly cutting his way to the focus point of all the arms.

"Five… Six… Seven…"

Minato stopped before the main point, his eyes glinting for a moment. He stepped right, ducked and then leapt high, bringing his sword down in a swift strike. Before anyone could blink, he severed the body into pieces, the arms falling apart. Black flesh flailed against the ground wildly, the hand with the mask slamming against the ground with a loud crash.

Junpei's eyes widened as he gripped his sword and uttered under his breath 'ten'. Immediately, he bolted forward, the sword tightly held in both hands as he made his way to the glimmering mask. Minato appeared next to him, blocking any hands that tried stopping Junpei. Large, black fingers littered the ground as the hands tried to skitter back together into a tight knotted group again.

"HAA!" Junpei yelled as he jumped over the mask and thrust his sword down as he landed, the blade stabbing right through the shimmering glass-like surface. He nailed the mark dead center, a fragment splitting and landing mutedly on the dampened earth. The arms stopped writhing and remained motionless for a moment. Junpei pulled the sword out and let out a heavy breath. His eyes glanced around, looking at the black forms as did Fuuka and Minato. The angel shifted nervously at the sudden stillness while Minato seemed to be counting down on his fingers.

The moment his final finger fell, the black masses buckled and fell, disappearing in a haze of gleaming black smoke. The mask bubbled under Junpei's feet and faded away with the other body parts.

Junpei glanced around, scowling at the remains of his town now in total, smoking ruins. The fires had been doused out; leaving only ash remains of what had been houses. He spun around at the sound of footsteps, watching as Fuuka and Minato stepped forward. Junpei sighed and held out the sword, "Thanks for coming, man… if you didn't…"

"Don't thank me. Keep the sword, you're going to need it," Minato said, raising a hand. He wiped the blade with the black cloth before wrapping it and placing it on his back. Junpei blinked and looked down at the sword, "But… At least let me do something for you."

"You already did," Minato replied. He nodded, "Good luck and good bye."

Junpei and Fuuka just blinked, watching as the navy-haired boy walked off. They were left standing for a while, Junpei's gaze falling to the finely crafted sword in hand, but then, he looked up at Fuuka, straightening his cap with his other hand, "Well, no point staying here…"

"… what?" Fuuka asked, blinking, somewhat confused, but Junpei just looked at her calmly, "There's just bodies and ruins… we can't stay here and this isn't helping get you back to… Heaven if that's what it's actually called…"

"Oh, right," Fuuka said, but then paused, "How do you think I'm going to get back?"

"Just stick we me. We'll think of something," Junpei said. He grinned sheepishly, "Besides, you can't just wander around by yourself and we might be able to help each other."

"A-Alright, but let me do something first," Fuuka said. She turned towards a building and walked over, reaching into the ruins. He watched as she seemed to search for something, but then watched, amazed as her hands glowed. More illuminated the broken town and he could make out a shape. They seemed like winged hands holding each other before an arrowhead. A human shape was outlined in the center of the arrowhead with crossed arms.

"This is the least I can do… spirits, please find rest. I apologize for your untimely deaths," she whispered, rising to her feet and stepping back. Fiddling with her hands for a moment, she looked back at Junpei and nodded, "Ok… thank you for letting me come with you."

"Hey, I said I would help you, so I'm helping you," Junpei said, smiling. With a final glance around, they departed from the town.

oOoOoOo

Me: Been longer than a month, but oh well. The hype of P4 got me. Anyway, The Captured isn't over yet. See you next chapter and review please.

PS. Esper is a psychic.


End file.
